


Wait, don't leave just yet.

by latewinternight



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, Pre-Relationship, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: Amy knows it is unlike Jake to stay quite for this long. And as a friend it is her responsibility to check on him.-------------Set during late season 2.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Wait, don't leave just yet.

Jake has always been a happy go lucky person. No matter what people say about him, they had to admit that he lightens up the situation no matter what. He made his presence known the moment he enters the Precinct, always loud and cheery and his squad secretly liked it because it made their boring day bearable at the least.

But there was one thing about him which was a bit peculiar. Well, at least to one Amy Santiago. Amy had been in the nine nine for almost Five years now and well she knows that whenever the squad decides to go to Shaw’s, Jake never backs out, like ever. Not even when he is too tired or sick or injured.

Well, he never got that sick or injured to back out anyways so Amy wondered what was the reason today for Jake to back out from going to Shaw’s, even when he had a day off the next day. She wanted to tease him about it but before she could say anything Jake was out of the bullpen without giving her a glance which again was unlike him. As much he liked to make a loud entrance, he also liked to make a loud exit and mostly it included teasing Amy on his way out. So, to say Amy was least bothered would be a lie. But well it wasn’t like she can do anything just because she had a hunch so she decided to let it go and enjoy with the rest of the squad instead.

* * *

Amy tripped while walking back to the table Rosa and Charles were seated at. Her hair was dishevelled and her shirt was a little out of place, which would normally scare a sober Amy, but not a now six drink Amy.

“Why do people leave me?” Amy said irritably as she checked her phone.

Rosa sighed, “Dude you are not again drunk texting Teddy.”

“Yes Amy, you need to let him go, he didn’t deserve you.” Charles pitched in.

“Yes, guys I am not that drunk.” Amy said loudly at which Charles and Rosa winced.

“Sure” Rosa looked at her and shook her head but little did she know that Amy was actually hovering her fingers over Jake’s name in her contact list. She just felt the need to talk to someone. Well, whenever she was six drinks down she felt the need to talk to someone because apparently she becomes alone Amy after six drinks. She finally decides to text Jake instead of calling him.

**To Jake:**

**Heyyy Jake! How are you doing?**

But she doesn’t know why she texted Jake. Maybe because he broke up with Sophia and she with Teddy and Amy liked Jake and he also liked her back.

* * *

Amy woke up with a massive headache and she regretted the drinks she had the previous night. She looked up the ceiling gathering the courage to sit up, which she thought if it was really necessary as it was her day off work. But then her phone pinged indicating a text.

Oh well, it can be Jake, she texted him last night to which he didn’t reply. So, she got up trying to ignore the throbbing in her head. But it was a text from Rosa;

**From Rosa:**

**Finally, got to see nine drinks Amy. You never bragged about the fact that you know how to speak French.**

Amy sighed irritably. So that’s why she was having this headache. She again checked her texts to see if Jake replied but there was no answer from his side. This was weird. Jake would immediately notice that she uses three ‘Y’s in her text and would tease her about using informal form of texting. Was he avoiding her? But this thought disappeared as soon as she read a text from Terry, which came early this morning;

**From Sarge:**

**Did you talk to Peralta last night? I have something important to talk to him about a case. Please tell him to contact me ASAP.**

Now, she was curious, if Sarge texted her instead of Jake then it meant that Jake didn’t contacted the squad too. This was unlike Jake to not talk to anyone in the squad for this long. She just hoped that the Hoytzman situation was not repeating. She called him; his phone rang but no body picked up. Maybe he was too upset about something, to talk to anyone. So, Amy decided to visit him, she actually never visited him until and unless it was about a case. But well they were friends; she can check on him.

* * *

Amy stood in front of Jake’s apartment door and contemplated if it was a good idea to come here at all. She remembers a year ago when her abuela passed away and Amy got too drunk that Jake took her to her apartment, the next day when she had woken up two painkillers and a glass of water was kept on her bedside table, also Jake had left a takeout on her dining table for her to have in breakfast. Well, he took care of her as his friend. If he was really sad then it was her duty as a friend to help him now. So, she knocked on his door, when he didn’t answer she knocked again before calling out his name. Still, he didn’t answer. Now Amy was scared, she took a few steps back before warning Jake that she was going to break the door open. She kicked the door a few times before the lock broke swinging open the door.

“Jake—” Amy’s eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Jake was on the floor, unconscious, with cuts on both of his wrist and blood pooled around his lying form, soaked in his NYPD t-shirt and pajamas.

“Jake!” Amy ran to his side before checking his pulse, which was weak but still there and shook him, “Jake wake up!” She tapped on his cheek gently but in vain before taking out her phone and calling an ambulance.

“Hello, I need an ambulance now! My friend tried committing suicide.” Amy said hysterically before looking down at Jake’s face cradled in her lap. After cutting the call she got up to quickly get some towels from the bathroom. When she finally found a grey one, she again sat down and rested Jake’s head in her lap bringing his bloody hands together on his chest and covering both of his wrists with the towel before putting pressure on his cuts to slow down the bleeding. She looked at Jake’s closed eyes and wondered how a man like him could ever do this.

“Jake.” Amy said, her voice breaking, he is not going like this, he couldn’t leave everyone behind like this. He had friends and family back at the nine nine. He had his mother. He had _her._

Amy looked at the knife Jake had used, fallen on the floor just by Jake’s feet. The blood on it shining as if teasing Amy and she again looked at Jake, carding her free hand through his hair as tears pricked her eyes.

“Jake, you are not going anywhere. You listening to me? I am not letting you go like this.” Her tears came in full force now. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She willed him to wake up, but he didn’t.

* * *

Amy stood by Jake’s bedside as he still lay unconscious on an hospital bed, with the loss of blood.

She looked at him and wondered how did she missed the signs. How did she never come to know that Jake was capable of something like this? The bandages on both of his wrists brought tears to her eyes again. She should’ve talked to him yesterday, when he didn’t speak a word for the whole day, when he didn’t do any pranks, when he left his coffee unattended for too long. She should’ve approached him, but she didn’t and now he is here.

Jake stirred a little, making Amy jump but she quickly recovered and stepped closer to his side.

“Jake?” she asked in a low voice. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around curiously before looking at Amy.

“Amy?” he whispered.

“Yes, Jake it is me. Amy.” The look Amy gave him made him want to sink in bed and disappear. He didn’t think that he would survive when he made those deep cuts on his wrists. He remembers how the blood was coming too fast and there was pain everywhere. He truly believed in that moment that he was to die, but now here he is in a hospital bed, _Alive._ And Amy looking at him like that made him feel guilty and just wanting to die instead. He disappointed her. Thinking about it, tears welled up in his eyes.

“Jake” Amy put a hand on his cheek and turned his face to her direction, “Hey, it is okay, whatever it is we will get you through it.” She wiped his tears with her thumb.

“I fucked up.” His voice broke which in turn broke Amy’s heart. “I promised my mom that I would never do this again, now I broke that promise. Amy, I disappointed everyone.”

“Jake, listen to me. You didn’t disappoint anyone, okay? You are loved. Look around you, the nine nine, your mom, me. We love you.” Amy said while looking at him sincerely, which made Jake choke out a sob and Amy caught him in her arms, letting him cry freely, letting him free himself from all the burden built in his chest.


End file.
